JunJou Ichi
by Stella Caelum Lucas
Summary: AU. Shirosaki is suddenly having some unexpected and unusual problems. What started as having a new manager has somehow led him to facing the one person he thought was left in his past. The meeting between the two very different males were predestined by the divine. Two males appear alike but are drastically different. IchiHichi.
1. Predestined Misunderstanding

_ JunJou Ichi  
_

_** By: Stella Caelum Lucas **_

**A/N" They will be at the end! ^ 0 ^ This is my first fanfic ever and yes...it is YAOI! (BoyxBoy) Don't like? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? :c  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! **

**I personally think my writing skills are lacking...not good enough, ya know? I feel like it is devoid, bereft...Tell me what ya think? :P**

**Have a fun time reading!~ :3 Review if you please and feel free to leave any suggestions! If you have any! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The predestined Misunderstanding **

**Couple: IchiHichi(Yes, in that order) **

* * *

Shirosaki Hichigo was a twenty-five-year-old male that appeared normal except for his lack of color and the color of his eyes. The albino's long unkempt, white hair flowed gently over his clothed-covered shoulders accompanied by bangs that extended long enough to just hang in front of his exotic eyes; the usually white sclera was as dark as midnight and his irises were molten gold, a rich, warm, almost orange-toned shade with an amber sheen spilling into the gold. The young male sitting in his large office chair could be described as strikingly beautiful and many common suitors (both female and not surprisingly male) had never ceased to point out this fact. The fact that his skin and hair contrasted perfectly with his unnatural eyes only added to the male being.

Inverted eyes peered up at the female who stood patiently in front of the alabaster office worker. The woman had long, caramel brown hair that was slightly wavy that had twin clips on either side of her hair, wide silver, expressible eyes, and well-endowed breasts. A small smile graced her thin lips as she practically beamed at Hichigo.

"Yea?" he asked in his watery tone of voice.

"Shirosaki! We have a new manager today!" she chirped cheerfully. The pale male leaned back in his over sized chair while an apathetic mask glossed over his handsome features.

"Really? I neva' heard of this," he stated with no evident surprise in his distorted tone. A small lopsided grin that revealed shockingly sharp canines slowly spread on his face.

"I guess Mr. Kenpachi found someone better. Ne, Orihime?" he playfully teased. The woman now known as Orihime smiled brightly while giggling softly.

"Guess so." Anyways, his name is-" Shiro had cut her off by placing up his left index finger in an "one moment" gesture. He reached down to the ringing phone on his oak desk before answering. The caramel-haired female stood still as she glanced at the clock on the furthest back wall; the bubbly female had to squint her eyes to read the exact time.

_ '2:45pm' _she thought.

"Wha'?" he answered into the phone. A loud crash was heard on the other end of the line as the sound of Rukia's voice entered into his ear.

"Grimmjow! Settle down this instant or else!" Kuchiki's loud voice boomed over the phone's speaker, causing the albino to pull the device away from his now aching ear drum.

"Hello?" the female asked slightly aggravated from the distinct distress Grimmjow was inducing successfully.

"Hey, Midget," he greeted teasingly.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!" the hot-tempered midget screeched. "Anyways, Mr. Shirosaki, Grimmjow is acting up as always, but Ulquiorra is well just standing in the corner because Grimmjow, the brat, told him that you told him so," she paused awkwardly, "I told him numerous amount of times that he does not need to stay there, but he just looks at me blankly and continues to stand there for no absolute reason," she finished with a tired sigh. Her response was a watery chuckle. The pale office worker shook his head with a false resigned sigh.

"I's okay, Hobbit. Ulquiorra will move when I get home. Ya know tha' Grimm only listens ta meeee," he drawled mockingly. Even though Hichigo could not see it, the short female was fuming and she gritted her teeth. The uniquely-eyed man really can be an asshole when he chooses to be.

"Whatever," she growled out before a reminder popped into her head. "Hey, Shirosaki, aren't you getting a new manger today at Soul Society?" The Soul Society was a book publishing company that became highly infamous when the new CEOs and managers came into play.

The snow-haired male inclined his head closer to the phone to receive better hearing access.

"Right. Hime was jus' tellin' me about tha'. Why do ya ask?" he inquired with genuine curiosity. If Rukia did not work here, them how did she know?Not that it bothered him personally. He could careless who knew what was going on in his working area. Perhaps her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, told her, but they do not appear close. At least to Shiro the siblings did not. Orihime's head abruptly shot up at the mention of her nickname that only Shiro gave her.

"Um, excuse me, Shiro," Inoue interjected sweetly. Gold on black eyes glanced at the big breasted assistant, silently granting her his attention. His female colleague leaned over the desk slightly and whispered softly for only her boss could hear.

"It is your lunch break. But it's raining cats and dogs outside. Take cover under my Kon umbrella!" she suggested proudly as she magically pulled out a tan umbrella with a stuffed lion sporting a overly happy smile. Shiro gazed out the window, noticing the raindrops leaving streaks, almost like tears, down the cool surface of the glass. A grimace darkened his pale facial structures as he watched the liquid precipitation tap persistently at the window. Golden irises flickered up to glance at the dark gray sky.

Oh how he hated the rain.

"Shiro," Orihime called softly, interrupting his momentarily sky-gazing.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Um, Rukia is still on the phone," she reminded him kindly with her cute smile.

"Oh! I fergot about the Midget."  
"I told you to stop calling me that, you snowflake!" she retorted back fiercely. Golden orbs glinted with amusement. Oh, so now he is a snowflake? Hichigo simply rolled his eyes at the common nickname.

"Why don' ya go back ta Chappy th' Rabbit?" he pressed with a small, devious smirk.

"HEY! CHAPPY THE RABBIT IS FOR ADULTS, TO-" her obnoxious voice abruptly came to a halt and a new one came alive on the other end of the receiver.

"Oi! Socky, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is hungry!" His small smirk widened and was near psychopathic. Of course Grimmjow would steal the phone away from the Chappy lover before her upcoming rant about the stuffed toy.

"Aww, is little _blueberry _hungry?" he cooed. Already knowing that the blue-haired-six-year-old boy would get furious at the nickname.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME'S GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! GRIM-"

"Okay, Grimmjow, wha'cha doin'?" he cutted in sharply. The only hobby Grimm loved to do was-

"Destroying objects in the house and bothering the Shinigami woman!" he answered eagerly.

"Of course. I'm gonna get take out fer dinner tanight. I hafta go, Grimmie an' tell Ulqui ta get out of th' corner. Put 'Shinigami woman' on."

"Okay.." grumbled Grimm, honestly wanting to speak to his "Socky" a little longer.

"Hello?" she answered once more when she received the phone from the now sulking Grimmjow.

"How did ya know I was gettin' a new manager?" the pale Shirosaki genuinely inquired.

"Oh! Because Renji informed me. His name is Kurosaki-" Shiro pulled away from the phone to look at Orihime who was tapping his shoulder lightly to inform him about his lunch break one more time. He gave the girl a nod in affirmation when she wordlessly mouthed the words "let's go".

"-go" entered his ear once he gave his attention back to the babysitter.

"Go? Okay! I was jus' leavin' anyways!" he merrily shouted into the communicating device before hanging up with his signature smirk lighting up his features. A small cackle escaped his throat as he and his female assistant began strolling briskly down the various hallways, passing by many closed doors. The hallways were very narrow and had a vivid variety of framed pictures hanging on the walls. Occasionally, the ceiling lights would light up their attractive features as the two made their way down the halls with no intention of pausing, until they walked passed a certain CEO'S door marked with "Kuchiki" in black, neat calligraphy.

"GAH! DAMN IT!" A ruff voice screamed followed by the harsh sound of a door being flung open behind the editor and his assistant. Shirosaki's lips produced a small crazed grin as he leisurely turned around to mock the noisy distraction. The albino already knew who this certain person was by just hearing the irritable sound of his voice.

"Oh, Renji," he sighed dramatically with non-genuine worry, "are ya okay?" His grin widened as the red-haired male shot him a baleful glare. Renji had many tribal-like tattoos circling his corded arms, his "eyebrows" were zing-zag tribal marks, and he had bright red hair that was held up in a spiky ponytail that reminded mostly everyone of a pineapple.

"Shut it, you asshole," hissed Abarai Renji. Shiro abruptly broke into a burst of maniacal laughter as the realization of a certain red-head loomed upon him.

"Y-ya got k-kicked o-o-out! Y-ya stupid i-i-idiot!" he managed between his uncontrollable laughter. He could literally feel Renji's anger boiling inside his body and the hysterical albino did not even bother to try and dodge when the evidently pissed off man flung his body at him, tackling him to the ground. A very loud "**THUMP" **was heard and a few other workers poked their heads out their doors in curiosity. The two workers rolled around, clawing and punching each other. Well, in reality, it was only Renji who was punching whilst Shiro, who was just so recently laughing extremely hard, was currently chuckling softly and blocking the red-head assistant's violent attacks with his forearms.

"Stop blocking, you dick!" roared the "attacker" as the "victim" jerkily pulled himself out from under the other male's larger body.

"Good Job, _Pineapple,_" the smaller male jeered. "I thought I was gonna be a goner. Anyways, me an' Orihime were about ta go ta lunch. Do ya wanna join?" he offered as kindly as he could possibly muster. Shirosaki was not a rude fellow, but he was quite guarded and he did have his sadistic side. But he was not rude to his friends and family; he just highly enjoyed pestering them.

Orihime watched the oddly kind exchange apprehensively; the female knew this is how Shiro and Renji's friendship was, but those two caused so much disturbance when they are together. The two strongly-willed males draw unwanted attention to themselves. Renji's angered expression faltered as his companion offered the kind gesture and aided him from the ground by offering his hand. A mumbled "thanks" was given to specifically to the albino as Renji and Shiro shared both a rare and small smile with each other.

"So, are ya goin'?"

"Yeah," replied the bigger male. Strong, muscular arms folded themselves over an obvious broad chest as Renji Abarai openly stared at his alabaster-skinned friend and Orihime, his newest of friends.

Hichigo's lips curled up in a mischevious grin as he could read Renji's filtered expression like an open book.

"Do ya even have a break, taday?" Ashen eyebrows rose slightly in amusement. Renji's arms dropped and rested along the sides of his body with his hands tucked carelessly into his pants' side pockets.

"Nope," the tattooed male snorted. "Byakuya still has that large pole shoved up his ass."

Orihime blinked owlishly while her boss was a laughing frenzy, unable to control his breathing properly.

"O-oh God! G-g-good one, Pineapple! I could not agree more tha' he's a stiff!" Shiro said through laughter.

The only female of the group scanned the area and noticed that the small crowd throng the area were still watching anxiously, knowing that this would probably be the only sort of entertainment throughout their dull day of work. Orihime bit her lip nervously as Shiro and Renji were calling Byakuya all sorts of names even though they were located right in_ front _of _aforementioned's _office door.

"Guys, if you keep wasting time, then you two will not be able to have lunch..."she trailed off as her silver eyes landed on a certain male with a spiky pony tail. "Well, Shirosaki would not anyways." she interjected. The careless male assistant threw an offended look before giving her an insouciant shrug of his broad shoulders. Wordlessly, the pair continued their way down towards their destination before they were interrupted by Renji's theatrics and were now accompanied with the Byakuya's assistant. The bystanders who were just watching the scene before them closed their doors and continued to bury themselves deeply into their work. No eyes had followed the particular three, for they knew that if they were caught dilly dallying that they would have to face severe consequences.

The workers made their way progressively towards the elevator; what seemed to feel like an eternity, the three man squad finally reached the elevator. A colorless hand was held up and was so close to pressing the button , so close until-

"Um, Shirosaki," Orihime called softly. Golden orbs sharply glanced over a shoulder to glance at the female in questioning; his hand paused in his current task to press the "down" button. "What if giant ninjas attack us?! We are unprepared! We should really take the stairs!" she smiled nervously and Orihime hugged her umbrella close to her large chest. The female felt her heart beat rapidly and her mouth ran dry from the nervousness of her conclusion. Renji could only gape. Are you fucking serious? Ninjas? What possibly goes around in this girl's mind is certainly unknown to Abarai Renji.

With quick speed that a cheetah would be jealous of, Shiro turned around and gently grasped Orihime's hand. Renji just stood, completely puzzled at what just occurred. His mouth was ajar ed and his eyes were slightly widened due to his downright bewilderment. He observed as his pale friend waited for him to tag along and was still holding Orihime's hand tenderly. Renji groaned in frustration and wished that they would take the elevators like normal people who worked on the thirty first floor. He felt his shoulders sunk ever so slightly as he grumpily trailed behind the other two.

"Thanks, Shiro..." Orihime said quietly. Hichigo gave her a lopsided grin before nodding.

"Oi! Pineapple, pick up th' pace!" The uniquely-eyed man shouted towards the sulking Renji. Ebony eyes found their way quickly towards the back of the albino and glared daggers, but not as fiercely as they should have. In fact, if one looked deeply enough into the dark irises, would have noticed the softness deep in the dark depths. Renji knew that underneath Hichigo's shitty attitude, he was a softie towards his close ones. In the simplest of terms, Shirosaki Hichigo was a rare type of person to come by.

"You're a softie, Shiro," Renji poked fun at Shiro. Said male abruptly ceased in his stride and halfway turned around at the waist to half-heartedly glower at the tattooed-covered man. Orihime stopped in her current task and started at her boss for a fleeting second before her eyes flickered to her friend, Renji.

"A softie?" Shiro pouted, dropping his hand from Orihime's and placed the now unoccupied extremity on his hip. "I'm no softie. I kick th' shit outta most people an' fuck th' authorities Ne? Ha..." He shrugged to himself and frowned briefly. He turned back around with the same frown marring his handsome features. "I'm not...soft..." he whispered quietly to himself , as if he was trying to inspirit himself only. But...he was what he considered _kind_ to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, the Midget, Orihime, Renji, his collegues (very little of them), and especially that boy from his past...that he has not seen since graduation...

As if sensing the inner conflict Shiro was having, both Abarai and Inoue gently grasp the albino's shoulders and Orihime offered him a him a reassuring smile while Renji smirked at him when he glanced at them. The white-haired male smirked encouragingly at his supporters.

"Tch. I was jus' thinkin' about wha' I can do ta show y'all tha' I'm not a softie." his witty facade masked his inner battle with himself. It must've had to work because Orihime and Renji allowed their gently grip on him go and took back a few steps away from the pale man.

"Oi! Renji! Lets have a race!" All doubt erased from his mind, Hichigo clasped his hands together and revealed an insidious lopsided smirk. Golden irises glittered with mirth as Renji smirked along with him. "Ya don' have ta if ya are _scared_, _Renji-boo._" A small watery snicker escaped the oddly-eyed male's throat as he witnessed Renji's superior smirk rapidly morph into a scowl. Shiro could not resist the urge to _smile_ triumphantly.

"You are getting an ass beating, Hichigo!" Renji exclaimed, hoping to prove Shiro wrong that he could defeat him in anything possible, especially a ridiculous activity such as a mere race. Shiro appeared to brighten at the plain thought of Renji's declaration. The caramel-haired woman took a few steps to inwardly appraise her friendship with the two basically childish males. Her eyes moved back and forth quickly to analyze both participating contestants. Her boss was displaying his excited, crazed grin as his eyes glinted with what could only be described as pure enthusiasm with a tint of secretive meaning that she could not place her finger on; Renji's scowl slowly turned into a challenging smile as his eyes lightened up with overwhelming emotion of delight.

Silver orbs widened as wide as saucers when the female assistant unexpectedly felt her whole body being flung over the redhead's shoulder effortlessly like an ancient sack of potatoes. The young adult Inoue felt her eyes wander until they landed on a specific colorless male. Shiro threw Orihime a charming smile that would make the entire female population faint and the male population feel envy or to be aroused right there on the spot. Orihime silently panicked when she saw Shiro and Renji stand in front of the dreadfully plethora of steps. Ordinary people would have taken the steps by casually walking down them, but Shiro and Renji had different ideas and were nothing like the average person. Far from it to be exact. Helpless Orihime had no time to register what was occurring as she felt a quick gust of wind smack her across her pretty face. She shutted her eyes tightly in fear and clung closely to Renji's body. She was highly uncomfortable being thrown over a shoulder and now clunging for dear life. She slightly relaxed when she began to feel Renji's body heat seeping through his clothing.

"Who uses stairs anymore!" she heard Shiro yell unnecessarily in a high pitched tone. Oh, she could just image perfectly her boss smirking. Slowly, she cracked one eye open and her line of sight traveled 'till Hichigo meet her peripheral vision. There's no way...no possible way...! Orihime now openly gaped at her boss as she watched Shirosaki literally slide down the railing across from her and Renji in a crouching position with his hands resting on his knees. This man was fearless! Either that or...just purely **CRAZY!** She observed in pure terror as the questionable insane male peered over to them and had the audacity to actually flip them the bird. She stared at her boss who flicked out his cobalt blue tongue in a lewd manner as if he licking the air like it was a delicious treat. An incoherent mumble hit her ears as Renji retaliated by giving Hichigo the offensive finger back. A raving laughter thundered through the silent air in response. Inoue gasped with shock as Renji crouched down a little more slightly and increased the pace he was sliding down the thin railing with. Silver eyes analyzed with astonishment as the railing and variety of steps rapidly flashed through her line of sight as quickly as they had appeared. But...wasn't this a spiral stair case? Like a really spiral one? The answer was quickly answered when she suddenly felt a swift turn and saw the sign that had "floor 21" written in thin white letters. What scared the shit out of Orihime was not the recent turn. Oh no, it was the fact that Shirosaki somehow managed to jump off his own individual railing and landed with practiced ease in front of Renji, who was now staring in awe; his dark eyes were enlarged drastically and and his mouth was hanging open like he was catching flies. The redhead's body frozen still, and if Orihime did not tap him lightly with her Kon umbrella, he most likely would have never have awaken from the disbelief he was sensing. Renji shook his head rapidly and glared half-heartedly at the albino that was currently in front of him, smirking at him widely while chuckling **_face-to-face!_**This man is a complete lunatic! He has to be! Hichigo must have had realized Renji's shock and the competitive feeling glinting dangerously in his eyes because the irritating smirk widened knowingly.

The white-haired male kicked his dangling legs that hang over the railing on both sides childishly and leaned towards Renji's face. A blush crept on the Abarai's cheeks when he felt the pale man's hot breath tickle his face, sending shivers down his spine. "Renji is a pineapple~," Shiro began to sing merrily, "Pineapple is a burnin' candle.~" Renji's eyes narrowed at his friend's taunts. Shirosaki leaned in more slightly and breathed in the male assistant's ear seductively, "Burnin' candle is a red pancake," he whispered hotly. Renji's face became extremely flushed and Shirosaki laughed at the man's facial expression and clear embarrassment after he pulled away. With the only free hand he currently had at his will. Renji tried to swat the highly amused Shiro. Hichigo did not even need to focus on the direction of Renji's attacks because he was an expert on dodging and possessed great reflexes.

Orihime glanced over her shoulder just in time to witness the comical scene; Renji's fruitless attempts to hit the editor was causing the current laughing man to laugh even louder than before. Orihime secretly wished that they took the elevators instead of the steps. Maybe giant ninjas aren't that bad, right? Surely the three of them could have at least attempted to _try_ to defend themselves against the well-skilled fighters. The three of them might die on the stairs because the two crazy co-workers are sliding down the railings with Renji throwing punches wildly towards Shirosaki. Orihime released a sigh in defeat when Renji screamed in pain and rubbed his now sore eyes.

"See, Pineapple?!" Shiro asked excitedly. " I told ya I could be a reaper or...a ninja!" the pale worker exclaimed happily. He wiggled his two fingers that he used to poke Abarai in the eyes. The goofy gesture aggravated the bigger male to no return and he expressed this emotion by glaring daggers at the smirking white-haired man. Inoue gave up as the two started to bicker and call each other names. Hm..well, they are almost are done going down the stairs since they just passed a sign saying "floor 5".

"Ya jus' jealous tha' I am sexier and epic while yer ass is-"

"HUH?! YOU WENT A LITTLE OVERBOARD POKING ME IN THE EYE, YOU PRICK!" Renji spat.

"I TOLD YA ASS THA' I CAN BE A REAPER OR A NINJA!" Shirosaki's feral grin upturned into an amused lopsided one. "I's jus' natural talent, Pineapple." Renji simply rolled his eyes at Shiro's claim and he glanced behind the albino, a smirk made its way on the redhead's lips when he realized since Shiro is facing him and not the correct way. Renji did know why he would not even consider to tell his friend Hichigo that he was about slide off the railing and go crashing into the glass automatic, sliding door; Renji wanted to see Shiro get a taste of his own medicine and get wounded for being a smart ass. The smirk morphed into a sadistic one and an ashen brow quirked in question.

"Wha? GAH!" Shirosaki Hichigo abruptly came crashing off the railing; he inhaled a deep breath to try to ease the burning pain jabbing near his spinal cord. He opened his mouth in a silent moan of agony and lifted his head up from the ground slowly. He coughed before scampering to his feet despite the immense pain in his back. He got up just in time to see Renji _too_ cheerfully get off the railing safely while dark eyes crinkled with mirth and satisfaction at the albino's slight injured form. Byakuya's assistant gently placed Orihime on the ground and dusted off invisible dirt off of his work clothes. Abarai reached into his left pants' pocket and fished out a pure black bandana. While Renji was busy tying the accessory around his head to cover the area of his eyebrows, Orihime, after slightly being discombobulated and slowly broke out of it, swiftly ran over toward Shiro's direction to check up on him. The female took a step foward and Renji yawned tiredly but watched impassively as Orihime knelled down in front of the standing albino and and retrieved his cell phone for him. Golden irises swimming in black ink widened slightly before softening slightly. Shirosaki nodded his 'thank you' when the brunette stood up again. Hichigo blew a kiss towards Renji and smirked at the the larger male's response: the middle finger and his cheeks slightly flushed. Abarai made a swat hand motion in the air as if he was smacking the kiss away.

Shiro appeared as though Renji had morally wounded him. "But Renji-boo, I thought ya loved meh kisses." He gave the redhead a flirtatious wink along with an endearing smile.

A particular tattooed-male rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "Tch. I wouldn't love your kisses if they were the last ones on Earth!" he snorted , but the bright blush currently dusting his cheeks told otherwise. Shirosaki barked a short laugh before playfully running towards Renji at a quick pace, despite his small recent injury, and flung his arms around the other male loosely; he pressed a chaste kiss on Renji's lips before smirking as the blush deepened to the color of a tomato or a cherry. The male that just received the small lovingly teasing gesture felt a wonderful sensation tingling where Shiro just recently gave him a small peck. He craned his neck in order to gaze up the Soul Society's square skylight; the gentle sound of the pitter-patter of the rain disturbed the almost silent air and the sky was still that dark stormy gray. Renji looked down and flailed his arms at his and Shiro's close proximity. "Get off me, you idiot!" Renji grumbled petulantly before trying to push Hichigo off of him. Orihime stared in bewilderment as she fought back a small nosebleed at the given scene. She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks heavily and she clasped both her hands over her mouth, dropping her umbrella on the tiled floor in the process. The small **'clank' **that sounded when the object collided with the floor, caused the two males to slightly jolt and throw their attention towards the flustered woman.

"I-m s-sorry, you g-guys!" Orihime stammered. Shiro released his hold on Byakuya's riled up assistant and threw a knowing smirk at his assistant. She quickly bent down and nervously picked up the dropped object.

"Hime," his smirk playfully altered in a childish pout," He said my kisses were bad so I hafta show him tha' there aren'." Shiro glanced over at Renji who looked like he was resisting the urge to kick the witty albino. A small breathy chuckle left Shiro's lips before he spoke once more. " Bu' I jus' rememberin' tha' Renji here is a virgin..." he trailed off and the redhead's face flooded with red, looking the perfect ripe tomato in Shiro's perspective; he felt as though that if Renji was just plucked off a tomato plant, all the man needed was a leaf on his head and **BAM!** A transformation of the perfect tomato! Hichigo laughed at his amusing thoughts and smirked to himself.

"Oi!" Renji shouted out, his face flushed darkly and a grim frown was shaping his lips, "I am not a virgin! You're the virgin! You never had any interest in anyone during high school or now as an adult!" Abarai pointed an accusing finger towards the slightly shocked other man. Shiro's eyes widened slightly from pure surprise and he felt a small pang in his heart. He opened his mouth slightly to say something but bit his tongue. Renji was correct about him being a virgin as sad as it sounds. Shirosaki Hichigo: the man many chase after but never obtain, the man that is always seen making lewd comments followed by suggestive actions, and the man who apparently possessed a heart of ice. But most importantly, the man who was secretively a virgin. Renji smirked in triumph as he saw Shiro at a loss for words.

"Yer wrong..." the white-haired editor whispered inaudibly after he let his head drop low; his white bangs covered his eyes, casting a shadow large enough to shroud the upper proportion of his face. Orihime and Renji's ears perked up as they simultaneously thought they both had heard Shiro speak up. Abruptly, Shirosaki Hichigo shot his head up quickly and held it high with newly found pride. "I did have a crush on someone b'fore! It was durin' high school, bu' tha' person neva' noticed me!" The larger male's smirk fell into a remorseful frown and he moved in to wrap his arms around his lifelong friend comfortingly. It was never his intention to actually emotionally wound his friend; he thought it was just a great comeback from the embarrassment the albino made him feel. Orihime let out a worried sigh and joined Renji in the embrace.

"Hey Shirosaki, if it makes you feel any better, I have a long crush." Orihime spoke softly, "it is still going on today, but he does not see me that way because well, he seems like the type to not be romantically involved..." A soft yet saddened smile pulled at her lips as she imaged spiky orange hair, chestnut-colored eyes and a permanent scowl on a handsome face. "He never really changes his expression unless something really interesting happens which occurs rarely in his life. Except with his fun family or when he is with his friends," she added as an afterthought with the same small sad smile. Shirosaki stared at both of them deeply before smirking his lopsided smirk. Renji merely rolled his eyes at the twenty-five-year-old male's mentality and knew what his idiotic friend was going to do next. Orihime blinked slowly at her boss' sudden change in expression.

"D'aww Orihime! He does not deserve such a delicious woman like yerself!" Shiro exclaimed as he pulled her into a strong embrace. Renji jumped back quickly to avoid any unnecessary contact. Orihime blushed brightly before hugging Shiro back. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall; she was not weak and she wanted to prove that to everyone. She was Inoue Orihime, a strong, determined, and independent woman. But...when it comes to love...isn't tears always becoming? The unrequited love that most people experience in the world just as she is now, it is the most painful thing a human being can ever cope with. Her love for Kurosaki Ichigo is at its strongest peak and she _knows _that he does not see her more than a close friend. It is funny that he is going to be Shiro's new manager...

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starving, " Renji suggested as his stomach growled loudly. Orihime smiled brightly and Shiro smirked. The trio left in a hurry to retrieve their basic need for food.

* * *

"LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU PRICK!" Renji tried earnestly to pry off pale hands off of his hair; he glared threateningly at his friend. Shirosaki sniggered and kept his body turned around fully in the driver's seat. The colorless man never lightened up his grip on the crimson hair and yanked harder and, with the help of his flexibility, Hichigo flung his leg over the arm rest of the leather car seat and kicked the struggling male square in the face. Orihime sighed in defeat as Renji started to scream all sorts of profanities at the white-haired worker. She leaned her head against the glass of the window located to the right of the passenger's seat and peeked out at the dreary weather descending from the dark sky; the clouds ominously huddled together, their dark curves mocking the land scape, while the wind lashed out upon the ground, the rain pelted the already soaked sidewalk, giving the cement a darkened gray shade. She tuned out Shiro and Renji's verbal and physical battle and lifted her head up slightly when she saw a happy couple staring at them through the window in pure fright and terror; Orihime offered the pair a shy smile and ignored the shaking of the vehicle. The trio has been waiting at the red light for at least three minutes or so. And within those three minutes, her boss got bored real quick and decided to entertain himself by bothering the sleeping redhead. Silver irises glanced up when the traffic light turned from red to green. But since Hichigo and Abarai were too deeply involved with beating each other senseless, the two fiery males had not even noticed.

"Shiro," Orihime called out a little louder than usual, hoping to stop her boss from repeatedly attacking the other assistant. When gold-on-black eyes gazed over her direction in silent question, she spoke up once more, "the light turned green. I can drive for ya!~" she chirped with a clasp of her feminine hands. The tattooed male paused his fist in the air and looked over at Orihime. Loud beeping of horns were heard behind their vehicle followed by impatient shoutings coupled with rain patting down on the rooftop of the automobile filled the pregnant silence that loomed in the vehicle. One, two, three...

"HAHAHAHA!" Shirosaki laughed as he threw a quick punch at Renji's shocked face, completely ignoring the pissed off drivers and Orihime's thoughtful offer. Loud demanding honks and enraged shouts were flying by the trio as the cars intrinsically had to swerve their vehicles around their motionless one. Orihime sighed quietly to herself as the redhead started sputtering indubitably inappropriate language at the editor. Orihime could not help but laugh at the pointless and childish fights the two friends share, but when driving the brawls were highly unnecessary and could led to fatal consequences to them or innocent pedestrians. The well-endowed female leaned over the passenger's seat and tapped Hichigo's shoulder with a bit force. Golden irises gazed up at her in curiosity before widening slightly in fear; Orihime's face was so grim;her bright, cheerful silver eyes were dark like raging storms and her mouth was set in a deep frown. Oh shit! Shirosaki had never seen this side of the bubbly Inoue.

** A minute later.**

Shiro sat in the back seat of his own car beside Renji who was on the verge of falling asleep again. The albino crossed his thin but strong arms over his chest mulishly and pretended to glare at Orihime through the rear view mirror. Aforementioned female was smiling brightly as her eyes gleamed with happiness as she drove the car towards their destination: Kisuke's Café. The pale male rose his ashen eyebrows in question when he felt something vibrate in Renji's pocket. The only way Shiro felt the vibration was because he was sitting very closely next to his friend to comfort himself. A devious smirk was affixed on Shirosaki's soft lips as he reached cautiously into Renji's pocket, careful with skilled fingers to not wake the other male up from his daily nap. Slowly, when he felt the cell phone in his grasp, he retracted his hand as if he was afraid that he would wake up a venomous guard dog. His smirk never wavered and only grew to reveal his pearly whites when he saw the screen flashing, indicating that Pineapple had a new message. He just had to read it. He flipped the phone open and hit the 'okay' button to read the new SMS.

_Renji,_

_I heard about the certain things you called me today. Also, you left today without my permission, knowing you did not have a break today as well. I am going to inform you that tomorrow you are going to have to work twice as hard and that the work will be doubled. See you later. _

_ From your boss, _

_Kuchiki Byakuya. _

Hichigo frowned at the message. Normally the colorless editor would laugh at Renji's suspense but not this time. He felt like it was fully his fault that his lifetime friend got into trouble because of his offer. But he also felt like Renji did have a choice to not have chosen to go with Orihime and him. He knew Renji was a very determined and hard worker when he wanted to be and dreamed of surpassing his boss, Kuchiki Byakuya, and it is that determination that drives the assistant to work harder. He was a hothead and could be very smug and cocky to depressed and disquieted when he is told that he is lacking a certain ability or trait. Even though Byakuya does call his friend a slacker, which Abarai does prove the CEO right when he leaves when frustrated or when Shiro leaves, but the next day he does work twice as hard as any other worker in the building to prove everyone wrong that looks down on him. The editor gently shook the assistant's shoulder to wake him. He watched patiently as Renji's eyes fluttered opened and gazed at him for a fleeting second before his eyebrows furrowed in a mild glare. He was clearly still pissed off that Hichigo attacked him when he was off guard.

"What?" Renji growled out with a slight sleepy tone. Golden eyes just stared blankly at him but were swirling with amusement that the owner always possessed no matter what the situation was or how he felt. The white-haired man effortlessly shrugged his shoulders in mock bewilderment as he showed Renji the message. By every single word he read, Abarai felt his dark eyes widened more. Though he was not as shock as he and probably most people thought he would be: he knew that Byakuya Taichou would message him about his disobedience and weak excuse of his job display by leaving offhandedly. He exhaled deeply in annoyance and frowned temporarily when he noticed just how intently Shirosaki was observing his facial expressions closely. Like he was searching for something specifically or just could be in deeply reflective thoughts. Dark-depth orbs glimpsed at Orihime, who was paying them no mind and was humming an unknown tune cheerfully to herself. He looked back at his pale friend who smirked widely and waved dumbly at him. "You're such an idiotic bastard," Renji muttered quietly to himself. He stared at his companion for a few silent moments only to see the smirk never did falter even when he occasionally threw a few teasing insults at the shorter man. "Oi," the redhead called out to Shiro, "how is Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?"

"Fine in their own way. Grimmjow is still a quick-tempered ass and Ulquiorra is still so obedient and rarely talks." Shiro chuckled softly to himself as he eyes took on a soothing appearance as he lost himself in far thoughts about his two sons. He loved the two unique boys endlessly and engulfed the two young ones in an amusingly bizarre lifestyle that only he could have and give. Though Shirosaki sometimes was the child when it especially came to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the elder of the two kids, in certain circumstances; Hichigo would always whine to the blueberry about joining him in playing games or sometimes take a bath with him when he felt lonely and Ulquiorra was asleep. He knew Grimm felt respect for him and did enjoy his company(even though the blue-haired child will never admit to anyone.) Grimmjow would go about it in a grumpy way but still joins him no matter what, but would complain that Shiro was yankin' his chain. Ulquiorra always accompanies the pale adult in playing games outside activities but not baths. Ulquiorra felt Shiro was old enough to be on his own for that particular experience.

He must been lost in his thoughts because the next thing he knew, Orihime was shaking him lightly and Renji was out of the car. He offered his natural smirk to Inoue and got out of the car after she did. He kicked the door to his own vehicle harshly and ignored the shocked expression Orihime gave him in his direction. He waited silently as Orihime opened her umbrella and hovered it over the both of them in order to block themselves from the precipitation. The duo quietly walked onto the rain covered street; the rain fell in torrents followed by violent gusts of wind which swept up the street. Poor Orihime almost blew away from the harsh force of the winds. She was grateful that her boss kindly grasp the umbrella from her and held it with his promisingly strong strength. The rain patted the umbrella top and they both ignored it as they noticed Renji was holding the door opened for them.

After a few seemingly dreary seconds, the pair finally made it towards their friend and entered inside. Hichigo sighed tiredly and ran a quick hand through his long white locks. His sharp eyes fleetingly glanced at Orihime who jumped slightly when her phone began to sound off. He smirked deviously as he and Renji made eye contact. The editor waved happily at the redhead only to get flipped off in response. His lifetime friend must've been still fuming about the sneaky punch he received from him.

"SHIRO!" Orihime yelled a little bit too happily. Mentioned female was jumping up and down in place with a huge smile lighting up her pretty face. Her eyes glistened with unrestrained delight when her boss looked at her. "Your new manager, Kurosaki Ichigo, is coming over NOW TO MEET YA!" She exclaimed excitedly. Shirosaki Hichigo felt his smirk falter and his inverted eyes widened in disbelieve. His new boss is coming now, on his lunch break, his FREE time to meet him? The albino groaned in frustration, but puased from any further displeased actions when he noticed just how happy she was about this Kurowaki Ichi something guy coming over now. In all honesty, Hichigo could care less about his new boss. He'll probably be a stiff like Byakuya or a complete dick like most of the other managers. The only one to ever gain Shiro's liking was Kenpachi who also had a blood lust just like he did when it came down to fighting.

"Really?" Renji asked, "I do not feel like having a Strawberry in my presence now," he griped. Orihime narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her slim hips.

"Ichigo is not a fruit!" she chastised. The two assistants stared eah other down for a few seconds before a little ring of the bell on top of the café's entry way echoed through the room. The sudden ring broke off the midly heated gaze and made three pair of eyes travel slowly into that specific direction. Orihime beamed and shouted happily.

"ICHIGO!" She ran and gave the orange-haired male a huge hug. The tall man returned the friendly hug and smiled softly at his ecstatic friend. Caramel brown eyes leisurely trailed behind Inoue and landed on the form of two unfamiliar men. Shirosaki stared intently at he man he just knew and felt was his new boss. He was a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. His hair was a very unusual color: bright orange; the orange locks reached to the base of his neck and the length reached to his ears as bangs stopped shortly before falling into his eyes and the rest was styled into rather untamed mess of stubborn spikes just like Shirosaki's. _  
_

For an unknown reason, Hichigo felt his heart begin to beat rapidly against his ribcage. He felt his cheeks heating up tremendously and he adverted his gaze from the handsome man and looked up at the intricate designs on the restaurant's ceiling. He felt an odd sensation of familiarity when looking at the new manager. He kept his gaze locked on to the ceiling until Ichigo towered over him.

"UWAH!" Hichigo squeaked in utter surprise. He gawked at the clearly taller man before trying to regain his composure. Ichigo must have been at least a head taller than him. Shiro barely taller than the height of the average woman, which was 5'5; Hichigo was a measly height of 5'6 and many men would laugh at his lack of height and that always did not ended well for the taller men. The pale man was and still is full of surprises, especially his brutal strength.

The editor took a few cautious steps away from Ichigo in order to make some distance between the two. He felt uncomfortable around strangers but Kurosaki was different. Very different. And it was this difference that frightened the hell out of Hichigo and heightened his senses on high alert. His golden irises flickered up to stare into hard chocolate-colored ones. A smirk formed on Shiro's thin lips as he placed his hand out for a formal handshake. A orange eyebrow quirked as he stared down at the pale hand. It seemed so slender, perhaps too slender to be a man's but Ichigo gently wrapped the hand in his own and shook the hand properly just like ordinary business men do when every single time they greet. Renji watched closely, analyzing his friend very sharply to see any type of reaction that would make his friend seem more idiotic than he already is if possible. But he knew something was not right with Shiro when his eyes locked with Kurosaki's. He blinked when he noticed Shiro let go of his new boss' hand, but Ichigo's lingered a little longer than necessary.

Hichigo rapidly pulled out his phone and quickly began texting someone from his contacts. He flipped his phone closed and glanced up at Orihime and Ichigo. "I need to go. Something happened at home and Rukia needs me," he informed with a small smile. Ichigo's suddenly lit up with emotion at the mention of Rukia's name.

"You know Rukia?" he asked. Shiro nodded in confirmation before eying the man warily. "Tell her I said hey. We haven't seen each other for a while," he took the time to examine his surroundings for the first time; the restaurant was decorated in the traditional Japanese culture. Nothing too extravagant. Brown eyes once more looked at Shiro before their owner began to speak out once more. "So how did you guys met?"  
"Does it matter?" Shiro added with a little venom in his tone. "I really hafta go so excuse me! Renji!" He called out and abruptly grapsed the redhead's hand in his smaller one tightly. "Ya are comin' with me." He walked away, leaving a confused Ichigo and a worried Orihime behind. Suddenly, Shiro came to a halt and turned halfway to face Orihime. He wordlessly mouthed the words "I'll tell ya later," and exited the Kisuke's cafe.

He ran quickly to his parked black Mercedes to shelter him and Renji from the irritable rain and the harsh winds blowing towards them, as if the gusts were trying to prevent them from leaving Ichigo and this predestined meeting. Shiro unlocked his car and hopped in the driver's seat with Renji following in pursuit in the passenger's seat. Dark eyes glanced at the albino peculiarly, waiting patiently for an explanation for his sudden departure. Renji leaned in towards Shirosaki who was currently watching the rain drops trickle down his windshield.

"It reminds me of someone..." Hichigo spoke softly. The redhead blinked at the other male's words before shaking his friend's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Remember tha' person I said I did I have a crush on in high school?" Beautiful rich, gold eyes surrounded by dark sclera shifted towards the other occupant in his vehicle expectantly. When his response was a curt nod, Hichigo placed his key in the ignition and turned it to start the car. The engine purred to life and Shiro pulled the Mercedes out of the parking position and drove down the road. "I think tha' tha' man is him." He declared with an assertive tone. "All these odd feelin's started ta overwhelm me and it kinda scared me..." he trailed off as he turned left down at the traffic light. Renji's eyes widened before returning normal and he squeezed his hand on Shiro's shoulder in a comfort gesture before staring out towards the dreary weather outside. Throughout the rest of the hushed car ride, that hand never left that shoulder and never did it lightened up its hold.

* * *

Rukia flipped her phone opened when her ringtone echoed throughout the luxurious living room that belonged to Hichigo. Her eyes opened widely at her new message she just recently received.

_Midget, _

_ I am comin' home now with Renji. Ya can stay if ya want ta. Can' wait to see ya or the kids! _

_ From Shiro. _

She blinked in confusion. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. Usually he does not come home 'till 8:00 at night. Her phone vibrated after her ringtone sounded off again.

_I will explain later. _

_ From, Shiro_The next text informed her and she frowned. She will have to wait and listen to his explanation. But at least Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be thrilled to have their father home early. Speaking of them...Her violet eyes scanned the living room, finding no trace of the two boys. She sighed exasperatedly before running down the long hall to check up on them. To make sure they aren't fighting to the death.

* * *

**A/N: Sheesh that was long! Sorry but I still do not like my writing. I feel like I revealed a little too much about Shiro but eh I did like the chapter. Hopefully you did too! ^ w ^**

**His relationship with Renji is very deep and also with Orihime and Rukia. **

**I realized I made him (Shiro) a little childish but I still like him. See you in the next chapter! To be honest, I got lazy at the end. Sorry -  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Familiarity Dreads (part 1)

** A/N: Hey Everyone! :D Thanks for reading the first chapter :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Bleach. Kubo does~  
Have fun~  
^ 0 ^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familiarity Dreads (Part One)  
**

* * *

Chaotic styled sky blue hair was getting drenched in the rain's down pour; The normally spiky locks drooped from the weightiness of the precipitation and well-kept bangs were sticking to the forehead and fell into beautiful ocean-colored eyes that had a latter of green lines below each eye. The blue-haired kid had tanned skin and was taller than the average six-year-old kid. The little boy huffed out in annoyance as he stood stiffly outside in front of the apartment building. A loud sneeze left his nostrils and the determined child wiped underneath his nose with his pointer finger. An inaudible mumble escaped past his lips as he glared daggers at the soaked street in front of him; there were so many cars but none of them were his Socky's car. A deep scowl marred his adorable features and his glare intensified. This child was very stubborn and fought against the commonly known sicknesses one receives when he or she stands out in the rain too long, but this certain boy could not have cared less. Hell, he barely cared for anything that did not belong to him. He preferred things to be destroyed by him personally anyways. But Socky belonged to him and the pale man was making him wait.

He hated waiting and was by far not the most patient person in the world. This kid was no other than Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, a very stubborn, determined, and destructive child. Crystalline orbs gazed up at the gloomy sky as he watched the rain plummet to the Earth. He blinked harshly when a rain drop landed in his eye and he cursed loudly, not giving a single damn who heard him and how he, a little boy, knew such profanity. He rubbed his eye before placing it back into his pants' pocket carelessly. Socky was going to have a little of explaining to do when he arrives, but Grimmjow was not going to have any of it. Not today or ever. He tsked before spitting out on the sidewalk. Damn Socky and his freaking damned job. The blue-eyed boy inwardly smirked at the thought of kicking Shiro in the face when he greeted him, but his demeanor was impassively irritated.

Rukia sighed in defeat when she watched from Hichigo's high leveled living room window. Violet eyes trailed over Karakura Town's skyline before landing on the soaked figure of Grimmjow. That damn kid can be very hard-headed and never listened to anyone else's ideas or rules. She had scolded him for leaving the house but he was unfazed from her fury. She sighed tiredly and ran an exhausted hand through her dark locks. Out of the corners of her eyes, she was able to make out the figure of another boy: Ulquiorra. The young Kuchiki turned herself from the window and smiled softly at the obedient boy. Fairly short, messy black hair with a part of his bangs falling between his emerald eyes, aforementioned eyes had teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes and distinctively thick eyebrows resting above the eyes. He had white pale skin and a melancholic appearance accompanied with the average height of a five-year-old-boy. Unlike Grimmjow who's height was taller than the average six-year-old. Cifer's impassive mask seemed to indicate that he did not pay any attention that he knew Rukia was smiling at him but the frail gleam of curiosity in his green eyes told otherwise. The babysitter's purple eyes widened when she noticed Ulquiorra was standing on his tip-pie toes in order to retrieve his white rain jacket that hanged on the coat racket nailed behind the entry door. Rukia kindly grabbed the jacket off the hook and gave it to the small child. The pale child stared a her briefly before muttering a quick "thank you." The short female opened the door for the quiet kid and followed him out of the door. She locked the door and placed the key safety in her shirt's breast pocket. She did not mind the rain and felt it was not necessary to keep the two boys waiting alone in the rain. She paused in her casual strolling as her eyes landed on an umbrella tucked neatly under Ulquiorra's arm. Was that for Grimmjow? She felt a wave of shock run through her body and blinked in confusion. How did she not notice that before? She shook her head to get rid of the useless thoughts and continued to follow Ulquiorra closely. Rukia's eyes traveled over the various paintings hanging on the walls parallel from each other and the ornate chandeliers overhanging above her and Ulquiorra; they were crafted by hand from lucid crystals and the light reflected beautifully off the crystals.

Finally, walking down a few steep of stairs, and what felt like an eternity, the duo finally exited the building through the twin doors. The sound of rain hitting concrete filled every pedestrians' ears and Cifer let out a soft sigh. Rukia stared at Grimmjow who was now facing them with a stern expression; his eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes were void of any sensible emotion, and his lips were fixed in a small frown. Grimm watched Ulquiorra intently as the smaller boy opened the umbrella easily and placed it above them both. Sapphire eyes widened slightly in shock at the kind action before they returned to normal. A grumbled "thanks" was given to Ulqui who just nodded. Rukia stood patiently, waiting for her albino friend to arrive. She began to feel the fallen liquid seep through the fabric of her casual attire and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance; She saw a glimpse of Grimmjow's smirk thrown at her direction, filled with amusement from her obvious irritation. The raven-haired woman had to resist the urge to kick the damn brat. Rukia exhaled deeply and crossed her arms over her small chest. They would just have to wait for Shirosaki.

Silence, only to be disturbed by the sound of rain smacking the Earth and rooftops, developed over the three. A few wordless moments ran by and occasionally Rukia would flip her phone to peek at the time. Grimmjow's ears perked up when the noise of rain water splashing off the side of the road. His younger sibling must had have heard it too because his emerald eyes opened more slightly. Instantly a black Mercedes pulled in front of them and perfectly parallel parked. The engine's quiet purrs wafted in the breezy air before it was silenced. Rukia sighed and made her way next to the car. Grimm and Ulqui were already beside the vehicle when she got there and Grimmjow's eyes lit up with a mischievous intent and a wicked grin was set on his lips.

"Finally, " mumbled Kuchiki quickly after Renji and Shiro got out of the luxury vehicle. The two males were carrying bags of placed all three bags in one hand and allowed the unoccupied one to tenderly hold Shirosaki's right shoulder. But Rukia found it odd that Shiro was not cursing the rain or even greeting her by her awful nickname. His usually golden irises filled with mirth were glazed and he seemed out of it-lost in thought.

Shiro blinked as a flash of light blue came in his vision. His beautiful eyes met with a pair of rich blue and he smirked at Grimmjow's drenched appearance; his crazy, spiky blue hair was slicked down from the down pour and bangs hung in his big eyes. His cute nose was tinged a light red and his cheeks were rosy pink. The boy's entire attire was soaked through and it appeared that his son was waiting for him in the pouring rain for at least half an hour. Hichigo's inverted eyes landed on his younger boy of the two, Ulquiorra. Green eyes crinkled with uncharacteristic joy at the sight of his dad. The five-year-old child took a few rushed steps towards the pale adult and grasped his father's pants clad, left leg and stared up at him with light emerald orbs paired with a smallest of all smiles. The younger child held his umbrella higher as he stood on his tipsy-toes to try to cover his father from the rain. Rukia and Renji watched the family scene soundlessly as the editor softly grasped his hand around Ulquiorra's and took the umbrella and held it above all three of them. Though the protection did not do much for Grimmjow since he was drenched completely already. Said boy wrapped his amazingly strong arms around Shiro's waist protectively and held him close, enjoying the natural heat that radiated off the older one's body. Hichigo's bizarre eyes softened drastically at his two kids' display of loyalty and how much they missed him during his working hours. The older son gave him a crazed grin before punching his father, who was off guard, in the abdomen with surprisingly brute force. Everyone's eyes widened in utter shock at the sudden attack. Except Ulquiorra who frowned disapprovingly; the five year old smacked his older sibling on the head and shook his head, his still dry hair swaying side to side lightly. Grimmjow scowled before raising his hand in the air and made a fist to punch his younger brother, but stopped when he heard his father make a noise. The albino grunted in pain before smirking manically. His lilting laughter filled the air and he ruffled blue hair affectionately. He guessed he did deserve that for making the young "king" wait. He quickly recovered from the hit and nodded at Renji and Rukia, the smirk never left his face. Renji's crimson hair was plastered to his face but the muscular man paid no attention to it. He instead tightened his grip on his friend's shoulder and began walking towards the entrance of the building to prevent any more rain landing on him and his friends. He gently pulled Shiro after him and Rukia followed closely. The two youthful boys clung their bodies tightly to their dad's slender, muscular legs for easy transportation access. Shiro smirk altered into a smile when he felt Abarai's large hand slowly travel down his arm slowly, feeling the muscles of the body part, before stopping at his alabaster hand. The redhead's hand engulfed his small, slender one in his heat; Shirosaki squeezed back gently when the assistant squeezed his own comfortingly. Thankfully the midget did not catch the act because she most likely would make a sneering comment.

The take out food's fresh aroma filled Shiro's nose and his stomach growled slightly. The father figure chuckled when Grimmjow's child-like features scrunched up in disgust at the rumble. When the small group reached Hichigo's door, Rukia quickly yanked out the key and unlocked the door. Renji flew the door open with a little use of strength and kept it open until everyone got inside safely. The four-bedroom suite has black two low-slung couches , one large floor to ceiling window constructed right across from the door. Between the two couches was a glass coffee table that had a small crack on the left corner from one of Grimmjow's playtime activities. Left from the living space was a party-sized dining area with a luxurious wooden table surrounded six matching wooden chairs; the chairs were handcrafted by his older brother's, Nox, bare hands from a very rare type of wood from a far part of Japan. Hanging over the dining set, was a chandelier made from fine glass and had two small Chappy Bunnies hanging odd the light source by a small thread of string. (Rukia demanded there to have Bunnies or she would break it. She felt as though since she basically came here everyday, she felt as if she lived here.) Right of the living area located the modernly inviting kitchen; in the middle of the kitchen was an island that a had a rectangular sink with a curved faucet. All the of the kitchen's counter tops were a dark granite with a shinny finish to it; the counters surrounded the whole surrounding area of the kitchen island. A large black double-door fridge sat in the middle of the kitchen's farthest wall and next to it was a matching self-cleaning double oven. The kitchen's light source was a small row of energy-saving white Retro lights that had small light fixtures. The galley had plenty of open space to roam about. Behind the kitchen was a contemporary staircase known as simply as the Aurea. The railings were a slim wooden piece and had very thin iron bars for safety reasons and the steps were very thin, in a rectangular form; there was an opened gap between each wooden step and the flight of steps were finished in a spiral structure. The whole first floor was a opened floor concept. Overall, the first floor was very beautiful and shockingly well-kept. The walls were painted a light beige color, almost like a cream color. Shirosaki normally wanted it to be white, but Renji mocked him by saying he would blend in with the walls and nobody would be able to see him.

Hichigo slumped his full body on the plush cushions that seeped down to some extent from his weight and from the suddenness of the movement. A tired sigh ran past his lips and he watched as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fought over who got to go in the bag first to retrieve their grub. Rukia sat down on the sofa directly across from the albino and stared at him, waiting for a needed explanation. Renji ignored the other two adults in the room as he fruitlessly attempted to break up the fight between the two boys. The blue-haired child kicked the younger boy in the shin before diving his own head into the plastic bag. The redhead sighed in defeat as Ulquiorra tried to pull his older sibling out of the bag. The redhead sat down next to Rukia and looked at Shiro pointedly. Shirosaki did not feel like explaining for his early arrival and he watched his two kids finally begin to eat after their daily "exercise".

"Well?" Rukia asked impatiently. She leaned forward on the couch and rested her elbows on the coffee table in front of her. Her large eyes penetrating through the male in front of her when he gave her his attention. The female ignored the damp feeling of her clothing and the droplets of water falling over the tips of her dark, short hair locks. It appeared everyone was ignoring the same feeling. Sun-colored orbs stared at her blankly and Shiro sighed. He squared up in his position on the sofa and shook his head to get rid of the annoying rain drops out of his hair; long white, damp tresses swayed with slight difficulty from the new added weight from the liquid droppings that landed on each strip of hair. The long hair almost smacked their owner in the face harshly but missed.  
Hichigo allowed his line of eye sight trail over the two other adults and his kids before locking onto Rukia only.

"I lef' 'cuz I saw someone taday...tha' reminded me of someone special,' he began with a small ounce of difficulty. He felt a lump begin to form in his throat and he swallowed it in order to explain thoroughly. "My new boss, Ichigo Kuro-something-"

"Kurosaki," Rukia corrected. Shirosaki nodded curtly before starting where he was earlier when Rukia had rudely corrected him.

"Yea. He reminded me of my first crush tha' I ever had durin' high school..." He trailed off as he lowered his eyes to the carpeted flooring. "He had th' orange hair, th' ochre eyes, and the body jus' like 'im."

Kuchiki nodded slowly, her brain soaking in the newly acquired information. Her demeanor was fully concentrated on her friend in front of her but on the inside, she was completely shocked. She broke off her gaze from Shiro and watched as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow jumped on the couch across from her and cuddled next to their father, not caring at his damp form or even their own.

"I neva' knew tha' boy's name, bu' I feel like it has ta be Ichigo." he finished as he glanced up at his two friends.

"I felt an uncomfortable feelin' in my chest so I lef' in a hurry. I left Orihime with 'im so she should be okay." He falsely smirked at Rukia and Renji and ruffled both his sons' hair in a gently manner.

The female huffed out in irritation. Her thin eyebrows furrowed at Shiro's idiotic decision of leaving Orihime behind, especially with Ichigo, the man that had captured the bubbly female's heart at first sight many years ago.

"Where is Orihime?" she asked in a nonvenomous tone as he pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the upcoming headache from Hichigo's idiocy.

"At Kisuke's restaurant," Renji interjected. The bigger male stretched his limbs until a crack hit his ears. Rukia elbowed Abarai in the ribcage painfully and the mentioned male yelped in pain before nursing his now injured ribs. Grimm and Shiro chuckled at the redhead's pain whilst Ulquiorra stared impassively. The albino's laughter was cut short when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He slid his arm between him and his blue-haired son and grasped the shaking device tightly before rapidly taking it out. He silently gasped as his mouth formed in a shape of a 'O'. The phone flashed Orihime's name across its screen as he continued to stare at his phone's screen briefly. He shook his head and placed a tentative digit on the answer key.

"Hello?" he hesitantly spoke into the phone's speaker, hoping that Orihime was not too mad at him for not telling her his reason of fleeting abruptly. He could take her disappointment if she was upset for him running away from Ichigo and caused her to think that he disliked her friend but not if she was going to yell at him and name all the reasons why Ichigo is fantastic and shit.

"Hey, Shirosaki!" Her cheerful voice chirped over on the other end of the line. "We are coming over to your house now to see if everything's alright." The editor pulled the mobile away from his hear and looked at his phone closely, unsure if he had heard right. We? Did she say we as in two people? But if she needed to check up on him, couldn't she just go by herself and not some other person? Wait... other person...the only other person that she was recently with was Ichigo...and Ichigo...GAH DAMN IT! Ichigo was coming over. Great that is what he needed-to see Ichigo's face once more. He placed the cell phone next to his ear and eyes widened when he heard an unmistakable thrumming, male voice talking to Orihime. No mistaking it now.

That was Kurosaki Ichigo with her, coming over to his home, and forcing him to see his face. Yup. The bitch known as "Life" as strucked Shirosaki Hichigo in the ass again!

"OKay." The pasty-colored man reluctantly agreed. Orihime happily squealed with delight before he heard Ichigo asked her politely to lower her voice.

"You better tell me what's wrong, Hichigo, or I am going to cook dinner for you tonight forcefully," she childishly threatened but that did send shivers down her boss' spine. His assistant was the worst cook in existence. She puts bananas and other weird shit together and actually calls it food. He tried it one time, almost died. Yeah, almost died. He vowed to never, ever eat Orihime's culinary arts again. "Here talk to Ichigo!" she suggested quickly. Shiro opened his mouth to protest but it was too late.

"Hey." Shiro's head slumped low as Ichigo's richly charming voice entered his eardrums. After an awkward moment, Ichigo spoke up once more. "Hello?"

"S-sorry. 'm thinkin' is all," he answered hurriedly. His heart was beating brutally against his ribcage and he felt the blood rush up to his already slight flushed features. "Do ya even know where ya goin'?" He inquired with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. Orihime told me your address. Who would ever thought that someone like you would live in such an expensive street and the same one as me as well," his new boss snickered. Despite the nervousness he felt fluttering in his stomach, Shirosaki smirked lopsidedly and cackled loudly at the jab.

" 'm assume tha' I can say th' same ta ya," he grinned widely, his eyes sparkled with mirth at his own verbal counter attack, "Ya look like the kind of guy ta live wit' 'is daddy."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU BASTARD?" The orange-haired male shrieked in the phone, as if he was wounded by the comment. "I live by myself, thank you very much. My dad is a complete moron!" Hichigo could resist the strong urge to openly laugh at his boss' explosive temper and the plain fact that he thinks his own father was stupid. Little did Ichigo know how lucky he was to still have his father...MOVING ON, IGNORE THE NEGATIVE FEELINGS!

" I said ya brat tha' ya look like-"

"Hold that thought because I am already here. Be there in a second." Ichigo hung up the phone and Shiro strongly felt the suppressed nervousness he felt break free and dropped his phone on the couch. The cellular mobile object safely landed on the couch cushion and bounced a little. He blinked and looked at his two sons. Maybe if he occupied himself by washing the rain water and give them clean clothes in order to prevent any ill sicknesses the two kids could catch by wearing wet clothes for a certain period of time. The albino stood up as a small smirk pulled at the end of his lips. The editor ignored the questioning stares that his two friends gave him and picked up Grimmjow and Ulquiorra without having any resistance from the two independent children. His kids hated having to be independent because they both believed that they were strong enough to take care of themselves, but they did know their limits. Well Ulquiorra did anyway. Grimmjow was a hard head and was as stubborn as a person could come as.

"I'll be givin' these two a bath. Answer th' door 'cuz Hime and Ichigo is comin'," he said nonchalantly before turning away and traveled up the stairs. He had to conceal the disgust he felt from the damp feeling of the two young boys' clothing. He walked down the long hallway and passed by the closed bedroom doors. The hallway was spare and not very long; it did not extend as far as most pent houses' halls did. And he was thankful for that. A door was at the end of the short hall. The albino picked up his pace and as the distance between and the bathroom door shortened, Shiro felt relief. He placed his hand on the ice-cold doorknob. He flung the door opened and placed the two odd boys down gently.

"Stay here," he ordered before quickly retreating to the nearest bedroom next to him-his room. He opened the door slowly, causing the door to make a small sound of the door rubbing against carpeting. Now Shirosaki never was the type of man to go all out for decorating anything, especially his home. But Rukia insisted that he at least did his own room or she would beat his ass into the ground ruthlessly. His eyes met with a drab room, his sleeping corridors shrouded in pure darkness. He can quickly change that. Hichigo clapped his pasty-colored hands together and the lights turned on shortly afterwards. Thank god he had that clapping system because he hated going in and keep having to turn the damn lamp on manually. He was not the only one who loved it though. Grimmjow always came in his room and would clap a storm and erupt in his insane laughter.

The white-haired pale man sighed in exhaustion and scanned the area of his room. His bedchamber had dark details that were calming and relaxing. The walls were painted a sleek black and his win platform bed possessed black matching bedding with no ornate details stitched within the fabric; on the left side of his bed were built in shelves occupied with small sculptures. Siding next to his was a dark table lamp with a frost glass-sculpted lamp on top. The lamp shade was a tinted yellow that radiated off in a soothing manner. The orange against the black palette of the room was just so beautiful. Track lights hung over the bed, giving a light touch to the neatly placed pillows on the top of the bed. Behind the bed, hung many of his own framed artwork. He loved to paint. Far to the left was an opened arch that lead to a door-like window that had the glass a dark blue-stained glass shaped into a rectangular form. Overall, his room gave off the appearance relevant to that of a gallery look. His eyes immediately landed on the large lump that sat in the middle of his bed and under the blankets. His lopsided grin returned and he rubbed the large hump. A purr echoed through the room following the man's action. A white large head poked out of the covers and black cat ears fluttered. Large blue eyes cracked opened and looked at Shiro.

"Yo, Pantera," Shirosaki greeted as the white panther jumped swiftly into his lap, and became a purring mess. The human softly petted Pantera's head and gazed down at his pet's black paws. "I hafta go. I'll be back." Hichigo stood up straight and opened the drawer of his lamp table next to his bed. He pulled out two different pairs of kid-sized clothing and two towels and closed the drawer carelessly. Pantera's piercing eyes followed every movement of his owner before he began stretching his stiff limbs. The panther's mouth opened widely to reveal sharp teeth in a silent yawn. The large pet jumped off the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he knew Grimmjow was located. Hichigo chuckled whole-heartedly to himself before departing from his room. He left the lights on and paused in the hallway when the sound of Rukia opening the door bounced off the walls and new voices entered in his ears. At first, he heard only Orihime's happy voice ring loudly before that man's deep voice spoke up.

"Hey, Rukia," he heard Ichigo greet his friend. The orangette must have had done something because the next thing Hichigo knew was that Rukia was screaming.

"YOU IDIOT!" A loud thump was paired with the loud voice and Shirosaki instantly knew Rukia had kicked Ichigo hard.

"HA! IT FINALLY WASN'T ME!" Renji cheered. About two seconds later another noisy thump was created. 'Damn it..." Abarai growled out. Shirosaki laughed as he knew Renji got kicked by both Ichigo and Rukia because both voices were yelling at him. The short male adult traveled down the rest of the hall and finally made it to the bathroom only to find Grimm and Ulqui already in the bath and their abandonded clothes discarded on the tiled floor. Cerulean and Earth green orbs landed on him and Shiro smirked. Next to Grimmjow, outside of the marble tub, was Pantera patting wet blue hair as if he was trying to wash it for the six-year-old. The scene was comical with Grimmjow staring at his Socky and Pantera petting Grimm's head with his black, large paw as if he was trying to wash the kid's hair, and Ulqui played with his toy boat floating on top of the bath water. The exotic-eyed adult grabbed the shampoo off the built in shelf above the tub and squirted some of the liquid into his hands; Shiro rubbed the substance together within his unnaturally soft skinned-hands and started to rub them through blue strands. He was met with resistance. Grimmjow shook his head fiercely as an attempt to get his father's hands along with the shampoo out of his hair. The albino knelt next to the tub to stabilize his position.

"Stand still, blueberry idiot!" Hichi gritted out quietly as he struggled to clean his very stubborn son's hair. Shirosaki quickly rubbed and scrubbed the shampoo on every single hair strand on Grimmjow's head and filled a cup of water with warm water to rinse it all out.

"Shuddup, Socky! Before I kick your ass!" Grimmjow shouted. Hichigo chuckled quietly and ignored the child's threat.

"Close yer eyes, Grimm," he demanded. Grimmjow exhaled deeply before doing what he was ordered to do. "Good boy." Hichigo grinned before spilling the water over the boy's head. Miniature bubbles slipped off light-colored hair pieces and fell in the bath water; bubbles pooled around the six-year-old boy's body. Another spill of water was poured over his head and the little boy growled through his gritted teeth. He hated water. Grimmjow felt the liquid run through his hair and trickle down the side of his face. Blue eyes cracked opened when he heard Shiro shuffle and turned his attention towards his younger brother. Ulquiorra sat obediently as he felt large, slender hands run through his every hair strand and scrub his scalp lightly with shampoo coated digits. The pale child continued to play with his toy boat and watched quietly as the toy made its journey towards Grimm. Not good. The larger child glanced at the the bath toy as it floated towards him on his side of the bath tub. The older boy raised his hand and smashed it on top of the boat, breaking it into tiny pieces in the process. A large splash rose in the air. Grimmjow grinned while Ulquiorra just stared at the small remains left of his boat. The small white flag slowly floated and somehow sank to the bottom of the tub. Green eyes shinned with an emotion somewhat related to sadness before returning to their empty void. Shirosaki chuckled to himself at the the action after rinsing the second child's hair. Leave it to Grimmjow to destroy the poor defenseless toy.

Pantera's large blue orbs watched with satisfaction at family interaction and his flickered and jerking in uneven, excited movements. The cat sat up and rested his large head on the side of the tub and purred as Shiro and Grimmjow petted him gently. Ulquiorra just stared at the remains of his favorite toy lifelessly drifting in the water.

"I'll buy ya a new one, Ulqui," Hichigo offered as he ruffled raven-colored soaked locks and turned his back towards the little trio. Azure eyes flickered with mischief and a devious grin snaked up on the six-year-old's lips. The bigger child nodded at the white panther and nudged Ulquiorra with his foot. When Amazonite jaded eyes peered up at him, Grimmjow tilted his head towards his father's backside and the grin never left his face. The pale child soundlessly sighed before nodding. He knew what to do. Their pet panther abruptly bit the back of Shiro's black jeans and pulled the now shocked man back forcefully. Shiro did not even have enough time to inhale as he body flipped over the edge of the tub and landed...right in the water. The warm soapy water immediately soaked Hichigo's attire and splashed over the sides of the tub. Some of the bath water even spillled over the edge and landed on the floor. The father figure was under the liquid for a second before he violently broke through the surface, allowing more water to splash the floor. Hey, it was a pretty large and deep bath tub. Now white soaked hair clung to the sides of his face and bangs covered his eyes, making it very difficult for the albino to see. He coughed lightly as he tried to get the water out of his mouth and nose. The sound of his oldest son's laughter and Pantera's loud happy purr caught his attention. Shirosaki whipped his head in the direction of the blue-haired boy and some water droplets smacked the boy in the face. Most parents would be pissed, enraged that their child would cause such an action, but Shirosaki was proud of them both. He knew Ulquiorra had a small part in it too.

A loud, watery cackle slipped out Shiro's soft lips as he eyes traveled between his two sons. Hichigo flipped the hair out of eyes before his golden orbs widened. Pantera leaped from the ground and landed fully on top of the drenched adult's body. Grimmjow's laughter rose in volume and Ulquiorra allowed a very, very small frail smile grace his lips. Shirosaki 'oofed' before laughing once more.

"Damn Pantera! Yer ass 's heavy!" he grunted as he tried, to no avail, sit up properly. The editor placed his left hand against the bathroom wall for purchase and support while his other one was stuck under his ass. The family pet purred and wagged its tail back and forth happily before blueberry decided to jump on top of him and the panther, intensifying the external struggle of getting freed for the albino. Hichigo thumped his head against the wall and hissed in pain. With his free hand, he gently cupped the back of his head and rubbed the damaged area soothingly, wet locks of hair rustled and brushed against his bare skin. The loud thump must've been heard from down stairs because when the albino glanced up, he noticed Pantera and Grimm off his lap (he did not even take notice of them leaving his lap in the first place) and saw Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and shockingly Ichigo staring down at him with a mixture of different expressions marred by different emotions. Rukia's large purple eyes held small twinkle of worry as her lips was set in a small frown. Renji smirked teasingly and held out his hand for Shiro to grasp. Orihime's eyes were glazed were concern and her mouth was slightly opened in a gasp. And finally, Ichigo. His facial expression was set in a deep scowl and his eyes were glinting with an unreadable emotion that Shirosaki could not exactly name. Kurosaki's dark brown eyes seemed to have darkened and appeared like they were far away, lost in thought. The pale man's heart fluttered in his chest and pounded painfully at his ribcage but he ignored it. Hichigo grumbled under his breath and grabbed Renji's offered hand for aid and was pulled up in a standing position.

"Geez, Shiro, if you wanted to have a bath, you could have waited first," Renji teased as his long time friend stepped over the edge of the tub and stood over the place mat. Water droplets fell off the edge of his clothing and hair strands and landed on the furry surface of the place mat, only to be absorbed instantly. The redhead laughed whole-heartedly when a cobalt blue tongue flickered out at him and Shiro flipped him the bird as well. Abarai yelped in pain when Rukia stepped painfully on his right foot and the large male rapidly grabbed his injured foot and risked a glare at the short female.

"You both are idiots," Rukia sighed as she rubbed her temples. Really they both were and Ichigo had his moments too. She did not forget about that orange-haired idiot. Speaking of him...

Her lilac-like-colored irises landed on Ichigo and the young Kuchiki blinked. She had never witnessed Ichigo staring at someone with such intensity before, minus all the fights he had been through. His ochre eyes locked on Shirosaki but Kurosaki's eyes seemed to be clouded with thought. Ichigo must've been thinking real hard about something to do with Shirosaki or just lost in complex thoughts? Maybe he was shocked to have figured out that his new editor had two sons? She would not be shocked since many were speechless when they had found out that a psychopathic, irresponsible, and reckless man such like Hichigo himself had kids.

"One of ya ge' me a towel, please." The small male shivered before Renji quickly exited the room and retrieved a towel for his friend. Abarai handed the article of fabric over gently and Shiro snatched it before he wrapped it around his body frame nicely. The thin towel may not have helped in the low temperature of the room and after getting out of hot water, but it did help with the soaked problem. "Thanks. Now, can ya'll ge' out so I can dry my kids and.." he trailed off as he eyes shifted towards Orihime, "I'll tell ya wha' happened down stairs, okay?" Orihime smiled tenderly at the words before grasping Ichigo's hand and tugging him behind her. This snapped him out of his stupor and he followed behind his friend obediently. Renji nodded like Rukia and headed out of the bathroom. The redhead closed the door behind him and Shiro sighed.

"I don't like him," Grimmjow suddenly spoke up. Shirosaki inclined his back and stared at his blue-haired boy. He quirked an ashen eyebrow in question as deep azure eyes stared back him with a glint of dislike. Jeagerjaques got the hint and added, "the orange-haired man. He looks like a bastard." Hichigo grinned crookedly at his oldest son's claim and turned his attention towards Ulquiorra who stared blankly at his older sibling.

"Wha' abou' ya, Ulquiorra? Do ya like Ichigo?" He inquired in an amused tone. Cifer shook his head and caused wet bangs to smack the sides of his face lightly. "Why not?"

"He's trash," the younger boy answered in his monotone voice. Shirosaki's eyes widened. Trash? Well..he did not think Ichigo was trash, maybe a brat or bastard, but not trash.

"So the bastard's name is Ichigo. Strawberry?" Grimmjow grinned before laughing loudly. "Strawberry? What a dumb name!" the six-year-old exclaimed. Shiro shook his head and wrapped towels around the two boys. A small chuckle escaped his lips. Strawberry? Heh..his son was right. It was a funny name. Che, Strawberry...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was slumped on Shirosaki's couch as he stared at three other people in the room. He was, to say the least, astonished. He would have never guessed that Shiro would be the father of two kids. Two kids that look nothing like him and he can tell by the appearance, those two probably do not act like him either. Kurosaki rested his chin on the back of his hands and stared out straight forward. His mind still processing the single fact that his new worker was a father. Now, it was not that it disgusted him and he wanted nothing to do with Shiro; it was that Hichigo just did not seem like the father-type male. The orangette lifted his head and glanced at Rukia, who was sitting across from him.

"He is one of a kind," Ichigo stated in a firm tone as he stared at his friend. Renji blinked while Rukia smiled softly as she nodded in agreement. Kurosaki Ichigo had just realized that he has a lot to learn about the editor and he felt an odd feeling of familiarity and he dreaded it. He felt like he had known the unique albino for ages but he had just met the man like an hour ago! All four people sat in the living room and waited patiently, besides Ichigo, who was shaking his leg impatiently, for Shirosaki to come down stairs.

This day just keeps getting more and more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Familiarity Dreads (Part 2)

**A/N: Hellooo~~! ^ 0 ^ I am genuinely grateful for those who are sticking with me with JunJou Ichi  so far!~ I know it is only three chapters, but I'm so excited! **

** I'm going to say an Early MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR ( ^W^) since by the time I post this chap, it will most likely be around that joyous time. I hope y'all have a wonderful time!~~ (If not, then it's Early haha) n-n;**

**Enjoy the third chapter please~ **

**(I really dislike my writing style in this) And even though I do like this story, (a lot) I am beginning to get a little discouraged because I noticed that not a lot of people have taken interest to read the second chapter...odd, huh? BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING ~  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Familiarity Dreads (Part 2)**

* * *

Mocha-colored eyes stared blankly ahead at the now empty couch spot across from them. Orange bangs barely fell into mentioned eyes and swayed gently when a tan calloused hand rustled them with impatience. Ichigo found himself scowling deeply as he waited for his new worker to make himself present in the living area. A tired sigh past his lips as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and his fingers gently caressed the left side of his handsome face. Kurosaki blinked in confusion when he felt the cushion next to him dipped from added weight. A small creak sounded in the space of the room. His shifted his gaze from the empty seat to Orihime, who was smiling sweetly at him and her silver eyes crinkled with happiness. Orihime gently folded her arms over lap and leaned towards him slightly as if she was observing, analyzing him. The orangette scooted back uncomfortably and kept his eyes locked onto his female friend. It was not that he was not used to Inoue's odd behavior because he so was used to her, er, uniqueness but it was the simple fact that he did not like people staring so intently at him and invading his personal space **without** a reason or implying something secretly.

"Uh, Orihime what are you-"

"What do you think of Shirosaki so far, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime cutted him off. Her eyes gleamed brightly with curiosity and her smile never faltered. In fact, it only increased in size as it reached her eyes. Inoue jumped up and down on the plush furniture excitedly. causing the couch to squeak in protest and the cushion to shift around. Ichigo blinked. What was she asking? What he thought of Shiro...

The newly hired manager was not sure what to think about the editor. He had only met the man about an hour ago. But he had felt like he had known the man for an eternity oddly; that strange sense of familiarity claws at his heart every time he laid eyes on the albino so far. While the orange-haired male was having his own private debate within himself, Orihime and the other two occupants were all trying to figure out was going on in Kurosaki's head. Each individual mind went through all of their own specified routes of what could possibly be the stubborn man's answer. Each person ended up agreeing inwardly on the same thought. Renji, Rukia, and Orihime locked eyes with each other and nodded with confirmation.

"Kurosaki-Kun," the caramel-haired female whispered softly, "I know it might a lot to ask of you after just meeting him, but..." she trailed off as she cast her down towards the carpeted floor. Ichigo snapped his head up as he was jerked out of his thought process. His brown orbs traveled towards the empty stair case far in the corner behind the kitchen and watched as a large white panther slowly made its way down the spiral steps. His scowl possibly deepened. He turned his eyesight away from the stairs and looked back at Inoue. A small smile replaced his trademark scowl.

"It's okay, Orihime," he reassured in a kind tone. Orihime stared back at him in pure surprise before a mask of happiness brightened up her feminine features once more. " I cannot say much of Shirosaki, but I can say that he had astonished me with the fact that he has two kids. And that I am in his house that has two of Rukia's Chappy Rabbits hanging around the chandelier. Also, that he lives on the same street as me, too," he added as an after thought. He gave a small chuckle at the mere thought of living near Shirosaki and the irony of it all. Obsidian irises landed on the clueless Ichigo and Renji sighed exasperatedly. This caused all eyes to land on him.

Abarai ran an irritated hand through his crimson mane and worried the inside of his cheek. How brainless is this dumb orange-haired firework of a man? The redhead could tell at first glance that Ichigo had anger problems and become pissed off in a heartbeat. But never did he think the man could be this dense. That was Shiro's specialty. Renji took a cautious step back when he saw the petite glint of anger flashed through Rukia's violet orbs directly for him for interrupting the little "moment" between Inoue and Kurosaki. Despite this, Abarai Renji decided to go with his heart, not his brain, to speak up.

"How could you forget?" Renji inquired in a discontent tone as he ran a weary hand completely down his handsome face. "You did went to Karakura High, right?" His endless-like orbs hardened more the longer they stayed on Ichigo. The orange-haired man scowled and his orange eyebrows knitted together in disapproval at the unpleasant tone the redhead was using, but he nodded regardless. Abarai pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the upcoming headache that threatening to form from Kurosaki's inadvertently rudeness to Shirosaki. "He also went there, too. While you were a senior with Orihime, Rukia, and others, including his older brother, Thanatos Nox, the guy that surpassed Ishida in intelligence, he was in eleventh grade with me," Renji gave a resighed sigh at the blank stare he was receiving from Kurosaki. It was basically safe to say that Shirosaki was right when he, in a hushed hurt tone, said that his crush had never noticed him. "He was right..." Renji whispered lowl as his lowered to look at Pantera, who now laid in front of his feet. Rukia tapped him on the shoulder lightly but Renji ignored her; his broad shoulders slumped slightly in dejection for Shirosaki. " I am going to go check up on him," The redhead declared as he ran through the living and up the stairs, leaving three very bewildered people in his wake. Ichigo blinked quickly a few times before looking at Orihime and Rukia, silently asking "what the hell happened?" or for an explanation. Kurosaki scowled deeper as a memory of Nox resurfaced in the back of his mind. The man was a trouble maker from what he could mentally gather, and he and Nox never spoke a single word to him.

Kuchiki shrugged her shoulders and Orihime smiled sadly, not knowing what else to do.

"Oi, you, Strawberry-boy!" Grimmjow shouted deliberately. Brown eyes darted around the room until they landed on a blue-haired boy standing in the middle of the steps and leaning over the railing. The young boy was wearing black plain pajamas, but all off his buttons were undone to reveal his tan torso. Grimmjow pointed an accusing finger towards the orangette. " I don't like you! You bothered my Socky and I'm going to kick your-Ow!" Grimm rubbed his now pained left ear and turned around to glare daggers at Ulquiorra. The pale boy was wearing the exact pair of pajamas as Grimm, but his was white and all the buttons were buttoned properly. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being so loud," the green-eyed boy answered dully. Grimmjow growled but began to struggle as the smaller boy began to forcefully pull the stubborn boy down the steps.

"I don't want to! NOOOOOO!" Grimmjow protested and this only caused Cifer to pull with more strength. "Gah! Damn it! I said no! I don't want to go near that orange head bastard!" Jeagerjaques flailed his arms around dramatically as he continuously tried to pull away from Ulquiorra. The smaller boy did have surprising strength and was on par with Grimmjow's himself. He was the only kid that could stand up to Grimmjow's brute force.

Ichigo chuckled softly before cupping his hands around his mouth, yelling out, "For a kid, you have a very vivid vocabulary!" Instantly, the six-year-old child snapped his head towards Ichigo and flipped him off.

"SHUDDUP, YOU LITTLE PRICK! OR I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU FULL OF HOLES!" Grimmjow threatened loudly in a venomous voice before hissing at Ulquiorra, who kept pulling slowly down the stairs progressively. Ulquiorra paused and sneaked a glance at Ichigo before returning to the few remaining steps ahead of him and his fighting sibling. The little blueberry released a sigh of frustration and his clenched his jaw angrily. He knew if he kept on fighting that Ulquiorra would chase him down and bother him 'till he did as ordered, which was to go down stairs and wait for Shiro. Grimmjow allowed himself to pulled by Ulquiorra and effortlessly trailed closely behind.

Kurosaki's breath hitched and he found himself loss for words when he noticed the animosity-filled glare thrown at his way by Grimmjow; beautiful ultramarine-shaded eyes darkened and hovered between a steel blue and royal blue, creating its own nameless shade and it terrified many people. Never did they have seen a little boy's brilliant blue orbs held such animosity and a psychopathic glint simultaneously. But this did not include Kurosaki Ichigo. He was not afraid of the glower but he was shocked on how threatening it was. The small boy's lips gradually spread into a crazed grin and the insane gleam that was hidden beneath the hostility broke free from the deep depths and brightly revealed itself. Wordlessly, Grimmjow's lips moved and Ichigo's eyes widened as he read what they said perfectly. The blue-haired little boy chuckled darkly to himself at Ichigo's unsettled expression before reverting his attention back to Ulquiorra when they finally reached the end of the steps. Grimmjow unnecessarily jumped off the last step and caused a loud thump to sound when his feet landed on the floor.

The pet panther's ears perked up and Pantera lifted his head off the ground and looked at Grimmjow. His long tail began to wag happily, as if he was a dog, and leaped towards his master. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sudden view of his cat in the air before finding himself laying on the floor with a purring animal hovering over him. At the first impact, the six-year-old was forced to place a hand on the ground to save his body from more unneeded harsh impact. The tan boy laughed at the twinge of pain he felt in his lower back and patted Pantera's large head before scratching behind his ears.

Ichigo scowled and leaned further back on the sofa as he tetchily crossed his thin but strong arms over his chest. He ignored the two kids and shifted his hardened gaze onto the vacant spot from which Renji once stood. His mind began to race with all different kinds of thoughts.

_What the hell did he mean when he said those things?" _Kurosaki mused. _It was not like I deliberately have not taken notice into Shirosaki; I just did not know him. He was in a younger grade than me, of course, but he must've known me. Maybe Nox told him about me, but I highly doubt that since we never spoke and he had appeared to have an unknown reason to have felt hatred towards me... _

Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his chin between two fingers in thought as he eyes remained glued on the empty spot. The twenty-six-year-old man did not notice the worried expression Orihime threw at him or the unreadable expression Rukia also threw at him in his direction. Everything just seemed to have blackened out around Kurosaki and he tuned out the rest of the world so he could continue to be lost in his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shirosaki silently cursed as he dropped the bottle of his expensive shampoo. Steam filled the air of the moderate-sized full bathroom and condensation formed on both of the mirrors that were affixed in the wall above his twin porcelain sinks and the glass shower enclosure. His electric shower's power was on full blast and the water droplets penetrated on back as he leaned down to retrieve the dropped bottle. He rapidly stood back up and sighed in relief when the warm liquid gently caressed down his smooth skin and left thin, lucid trails all over his body. Hichigo popped open the shampoo's cap and squirted the slim-like shampoo onto his alabaster hands; he swiftly rubbed his hands and through the gap of his fingers before he gently started to rub his thin fingers through his long snow white locks of hair. The albino relaxed visually as he continued to wash his hair thoroughly. He closed his inverted eyes tightly to prevent shampoo falling into his eyes as he placed his head under the ceiling tile rain shower head and felt the liquid run along with soapy components. After a moment, Shiro began to feel his bangs and frontal locks stick to the sides of his handsome face and he quickly shook his head side to side, causing wet bangs to smack his face and water droplets scattered in all different directions and splattered on to the warm wet surface of the shower's glass enclosure. Hichigo slowly reopened his exotic eyes and blinked down at the shower's gray tiles that were laying just beneath his feet. He watched in a trance as the water swirled around the floor drain that was located a little north of where he stood off in the center of the shower and he blinked widely to try and think clearly and not be distracted by the relaxing sounds of rushing waters or water flowing down the drain. With a deep breath, Shiro submerged his head under the spraying pleasantly warm water and sighed softly. Shirosaki stood still in the same position and after a few moments, the pale man reached for his conditioner off the side-built-in-shelf and opened the bottle with a small 'pop'. Hichigo gently massaged the conditioner on his scalp and ran each single hair strand through his fingers. He carelessly tossed the conditioner bottle somewhere in the back of the shower and rinsed his hair out completely. He carefully leaned over closer to the shelf and grabbed his white bar of soap. He slowly ran the soap over his toned chest and and up his thin but powerful arms. He then ran the bar of soap over his lower region, and took a shortly extended time over most sensitive area, his penis.

Afterwards, Shirosaki quickly washed his thin, muscular legs and had to bend down a few inches to wash his feet before placing his whole body under the lucid liquid to rinse off entirely before pressing the off button on the small black panel that was built in the wall shelf; the shower head immediately powered off and the remaining water traveled down the drain with a gurgling sound. The twenty-five-year-old male slid the door of the glass enclosure and stepped up before shivering from the tremendous temperature difference from the shower and the bathroom itself. Hichigo made his way over to the medium-sized towel rack and grabbed the last dry linen. He dried his hair with the towel until it was only slightly damp, his long, frost-colored tresses became frizzy and his spikes on top of his head were more unkempt than when they were dry. He then moved to the rest of his body and wrapped the towel snuggly around his slim waist. Shirosaki, after a moment of drying, whipped off the towel and placed a clean pair of midnight boxers that was poorly folded on top of twin sinks' counter. He threw on a pair of dark grey jeans and a black-zipped up shirt to only soon be covered by a bright-yellow hoodie that nearly matched the brightness of his irises. Shiro then threw his dirtied clothes in the almost filled hamper that sat abandoned in the bathroom's furthest right corner. The colorless man did not bother to look at himself in the mirror, for he knew that he was a looker and it was getting late anyway. He ran a pale hand through his soft, white spikes and combed his long fingers through his tresses. Shiro calmly tucked his hands into the side pockets of his gray jeans before strolling over to the currently closed bathroom door. The semi-short male took out his right hand and placed it on the doorknob before turning it and swinging it wide open with a wide use of strength.

Gold on black eyes blinked as an ashen, thin eyebrow raised in question when Shirosaki noticed that Renji was leaning on his bedroom door's doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips were set in a firm frown. The editor sighed quietly when it had occured to him that the redhead must have had been waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"You took another shower even though you had one this morning? " Renji inquired with a shook of his head. "You are just like mom." Renji smirked at the annoyed expression Shiro made at him from the comment.

"Shuddup! Ya know mother was a clean freak an' her habits run off her an' blend on everyone aroun' her!" Shirosaki said defensively as he pointed his finger at him with a mock glare. " I like bein' clean is all," he added before letting his hand fall to his side and walked a small distance until he was directly standing in front of Byakuya's assistant. Due to his shorter height, Shiro had to lift his head up in order to gaze into Abarai's dark orbs. Renji smirk fell and his eyes had an unsettled glaze over them. Shirosaki cocked his head to the side in wonder when he noticed the change of Renji's demeanor. "Wha' 's wrong? Ya seem like something 's botherin' ya."

Abarai shook his lightly before answering. "It is just that you were right about Kurosaki Ichigo. He did not know you or even remembered if he did know you. But..." he trailed off as he stared determinedly into inverted eyes, "...he remembered Nox from the looks of it," he finished tonelessly. Hichigo snorted.

"Who does no' remember my idiot, brother, Nox." Shirosaki chuckled nervously and did his best to ignore the painful pang in his chest as his heart slowly sank. But what was odd that he did not even know if Ichigo was that boy he had a huge crush on during his high school years, but the feelings of familiarity he feels in the short time he has spent with the orange-haired man had hit him hard. And Shirosaki does not like people in general and usually ignores new people. Shiorsaki paused and briefly looked away from Renji when he felt an insistent tickle in his nose. Milliseconds later, he let a small sneeze that had him mentally cursing the damn rain.

_Damn rain. I mus' b' gettin' a cold! Shit! Taday has no' been a good one. _

With new found determination, Shirosaki turned his head in order to stare deeply into his friend's abyss-like pools. " It 's 'kay tha' he does no' remember me. It will b' betta if he did no' 'coz I don' need a useless thing such as a relationship in ma busy life anyways," Shiro waved his hand before he strolled past by the shock stricken redhead. The larger male slowly glanced over his shoulder and his eyes followed behind the albino before he shook his head to break off his shock and walked up behind Hichigo.

_ You and Nox are just alike, _Renji thought to himself as he inwardly smiled to himself.

The two males wordlessly traveled down the steps and Shirosaki was first greeted with the sight of Grimmjow and Pantera wrestling on the floor while Ulquiorra was watching and drinking his favorite tea.

Hichigo blinked in disbelief when he saw his new boss, Kurosaki, waiting for on the couch and Rukia was still standing where Renji was, and Orihime was next to Ichigo. Brown eyes glanced up when a bright yellow fabric came into their view and Ichigo frowned when he noticed Shirosaki lopsidedly grinning at him like a mad man. Renji made his way over to Kuchiki and shrugged his shoulders when she whispered something into his left ear. Meanwhile, Grimmjow was muttering angrily about how Pantera was using his larger body to pin him down and use his rough tongue lick his face clean, despite it already being pretty much clean. The blue-eyes boy used all the strength he had in his small arms to futilely push the panther off of him which only rewarded him to have the large cat placed his fully body weight flush against his smaller one.

"GAH! DAMN IT! YOU'RE FAT, PANTERA!" Grimmjow shouted. Ulquiorra sighed before going over to his older sibling and began to pull pantera off of the hotheaded boy. Ulquiorra was met with strong resistance from the cat before Pantera abruptly jumped off and jumped on him instead!

Meanwhile, Shiro and Ichigo both stared deeply into each other's eyes before Kurosaki's scowled and furrowed his orange eyebrows. "What are you looking at, Shirosaki?" he inquired in a slightly annoyed tone.

Hichigo's smirk widened and it was all an exterior mask to cover up the nervousness and his racing heartbeat he felt in the inside. "I don' know. Bu' I can tell tha' we aren' goin' ta ge' along,_ Aibou_," Shiro snickered. Ichigo frowned and glared half-heartedly at the pale man.

"Don't call me that. My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Shirosaki opened his mouth to say a smart remark but instantly clamped it shut when a sneezed escaped through his nostrils and he had to cover his nose with the inner side of his elbow.

"Bless you," everyone said in union and Hichigo rolled his eyes before nodding his thanks. The albino took a careful step back when Ichigo suddenly up from the couch and stared at him particularly; his beautiful brown eyes dimmed in the living room's ceiling light but they held a mysterious emotion in them that Shiro could not figure out.

Kurosaki dusted off his clothes and straightened his black hoodie after he looked away from Hichigo and said a quick goodbye to everyone else. "I have to go back to work and talk to Mr. Yamamoto and tell him why I'm not there and he told me how he knows about Shirosaki's early leavings so I do not need to worry about that." He turned his attention towards Orihime, who sat silently on the couch and was staring into space. "Orihime," Ichigo called in his deep thrumming voice, "will you be able to get home or do you want me to drive y-"

"I will drive 'er now go," Shiro cut in sharply as one of his trademark grins spread his lips widely. Even though Shirosaki did not feel like leaving his home right now, he still had to think of what to say to her of what has been bothering since Ichigo and him first met. Surely it cannot be "Hey. You know my new boss, I think he is the guy I had a huge crush on in high school and now I feel all weird around him." No. Definitely not that. Shirosaki had never revealed to anyone his sexuality. It was not because he was embarrassed of it. It was because he never thought of it. Ichigo was the first person to have ever caught his attention and he just happened to a man as well. But that did not mean he was gay, did it? Hichigo did not know.

Kurosaki gave him a weird look but shrugged it off before saying good bye to Shiro. "So, I'll see you Monday, right, Shirosaki?"

"Yea, yea. And th' name 's Shiro or Hichigo," he supplied with a flirtatious wink before leading his new boss out of his door. But the small blush that dusted tan cheeks went unseen by the albino but not Renji or Rukia. He closed the door after Ichigo left and turned around before leaning his weight against the door. He ran a tired hand through his hair and glanced at Orihime from the open gaps between his fingers.

"So, Shiro what is wrong?" she asked sweetly before offering him a small worried smile. Rukia and Renji silently watched Shiro for his next move.

"I'll tell ya when we ge' ta store. Are any of ya comin wit' me?" Before he could blink Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and even Pantera were out the door and he nearly had a near death experience by almost getting trampled by everyone. " 'Kay..." Shiro mumbled to himself before he walked out of the pent house and closed his door securely behind him and locking it with his key. He dragged his feet down the hallway, not really having the energy to be actively doing anything after being so close to the orange head. He gradually made his way to his crowded car with slight hesitation. One thing was fogging up his mind.

What to tell Orihime.

* * *

Ichigo glared at the still wet streets that were displayed out in front of his foreign, luxurious vehicle. His mind racing with replays of what that damn blue-haired boy said. That little bastard. His mind slowly picturing motion moving lips but no voice coming out._  
_

He read the words perfectly. Too perfectly exact.

_Stay away from Socky. He's mine, Shinigami. _The new manager gripped his steering wheel so tightly from his bubbling anger that his knuckles turned white. Damn brat. The twenty-six-year-old man leaned back in his driver's seat and sighed in frustration as he felt his anger slowly dissipating and he hung his low as he stopped his car in front of the red light. His line of sight never met the pedestrians crossing through the walk lane while holding umbrellas since there was still a light drizzle going on. He stared down at his feet that rested gently on top of the car pedals before lifting his head up just in time to see the red light turn to green. He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal with little force to drive at the correct speed limit. Best to get to work now and talk to his boss before he gets in trouble for not showing up on his first day.

He could not wait to go home and sleep. But he reluctantly wanted to go since he knew his very annoying twin brother, Kon, would most likely be there. Great. Ichigo mumbled incoherently to himself as he drove himself towards work.


End file.
